


Whisky For Your Thoughts?

by CookieDancer



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It's honestly just a fluff piece, M/M, Some arguing but they make up in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDancer/pseuds/CookieDancer
Summary: William has been feeling dejected and misses his best friend who has just been appointed the position of Mayor. Willaim knows he's busy with work but that doesn't stop these feelings of being forgotten, especially by Damien. So he decides to pay him a visit he intends to be his last.Okay so- I wrote this piece a long time ago. Like- a LONG time ago. I finally edited it and am finally happy with how it turned out.Also, since I wrote this so long ago I made up the last name for them both before knowing William had an actual canon last name.I mean- I could change it but let's face it I'm lazy.I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS, MY LOVELY PEEPSAlso, also if you are someone who is waiting for Marked I PROMISE, it will be here soon. I hope this can make up for lack of activity. Marked is on its way, I'm working on an outline and a better fucking plot. Jesus, looking at it now it was a mess.ANYWAYS- enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! I aim to improve my writing so if you have any helpful suggestions I will gladly take them!





	Whisky For Your Thoughts?

It had been a joke. At least that's how William thought of it. He stared down at the black button, lace ribbons hanging off in delicate curves, the word "Mayor" written neatly in the center. He had worked hard on the thing and he admired his craft, he knew he was being a petty asshole but that wasn't going to stop him. If he was going to lose Damien it was going to be by his own doing. This way, at least, he knew it would be because  _ he _ was an asshole and not because he was easily forgotten or replaced. 

Ever since Damien had accepted his new role as Mayor he barely saw him. He was always too busy, too tired, or too damn swarmed by the press. A part of William believed that Damien would never deliberately abandon him, he knew deep down that he really  _ was _ busy and that it probably killed Damien just as much that he couldn't see him. That didn't stop the anxiety that began to feaster inside William after Damien had to cancel yet another dinner with him. Fifth dinner that month. William knew better, he knew from just the tone of Damien's voice that he didn't want to do it but it didn’t help the pit in his stomach from growing bigger as his anxieties worsened. 

"You got reservations where?" Damien gasped, impressed that William had been able to get a reservation at his favorite restaurant. 

"Planned it for weeks," William told him shortly. He sighed and told him not to worry about it. That he understands the mayor has his duties. He decided to take someone else, it was pleasant but it wasn't Damien. 

William huffed as he shoved the pin into his pocket, if he wasn't able to see him out of the office, then William was just going to have to come to him. 

William made his way to the front desk of the Mayor’s office. Over the past few months, he had become well acquainted with the young lady who attended to Damien’s scheduling and visitors. Amy was a soft-spoken, bright young lady with golden locks she wrestled into a messy ponytail. Always wearing some bright pink or white shirt on top of a beautiful black pencil skirt that accentuated her slender legs.

 

He shook his head when he saw her in her trademark pink top. "Pink, he chuckled, "a hideous color-I wouldn't be caught dead in it!" 

No matter how angry he was her presence made him calmer, she was like a sedative. She giggled, rolling her eyes, "As opposed to that atrocious mustard yellow you love oh so much." 

"Not everyone can pull off such a bold color there Miss Nelson!" he gave a wide grin and puffed out his chest a bit. She couldn't help the loud snort that came out of her which sent the Colonel into a fit of giggles until they were both doubled over with laughter. 

He cleared his throat to catch his breath, adjusting his suspenders William fixed Amy with a serious look. "Is the Mayor busy at the moment? I would like to see him, brought a small gift." He trailed on the last word, he wasn't sure he should ever call it a gift, given the intent it was really meant for. 

She tucked a loose strand back and eyed him carefully, "Let me go and see what he is up to. Knowing him he’s on another important call with city councilors." William nodded and wandered a bit exploring the area as she disappeared into his office, after a moment Amy returned and motioned for him to come back. 

"He said that he can talk for a few minutes but he has a meeting at 12:30," she pursed her lips, "William, he's happy you're here." William simply thanked her for her time and promised they would catch up again. He took long strides to the office doors, with a deep breath he braced himself and carefully opened the door.

"Yes, yes. I understand. I’ll be there, I have one more client to take care of then I’ll be down there to discuss our plans." Damien was pacing his office as he spoke to some other higher up on the phone. He barely noticed William entering, his eyes flickered to him when the doors closed a little too loudly. 

Damien gave a warm, heartfelt smile at the sight of his old friend. Damien ushered William inside as he tried to politely end the call he was on. William laid his coat over the couch Damien had propped against the wall opposite his desk before making them both a drink. Whiskey on the rocks, just the way they like it, more whiskey than rocks. William takes a small sip of the burning liquid enjoying the heavy warmth that quickly spread through his stomach. He watched as Damien paced tiredly around the office trying to end the call with whoever he was speaking to but they seemed to be a persistent fellow. 

This gave William the opportunity to examine the office. He had only been here a few times at the beginning of Damien’s term but never got a good idea of what the office space was like. It was small, smaller than he remembered. He can’t imagine how it must feel to be cooped up here all day. 

It looked spacious enough, the walls were a dark brown wood, the trimmings making it look almost gothic. Two glass windows loomed behind his desk letting the afternoon sun filtering in through the cracks between the curtains. William noticed how messy Damien's desk was with stacks of paper and files drowning everything else in the sea of formal cursive and loaded bills. He sighed softly, Damien hadn't been kidding when he said that he was suffocating in a never-ending pile of paperwork. 

 

William started to regret coming here and was about to leave when Damien finally managed to free himself from his chatty partner. 

“Yes, thank you, sir. I will see you soon have a wonderful day.” With a long, exasperated sigh he hung up the phone and turned to William. He looked exhausted but managed a bright smile for his best friend. 

"William," He clasped his shoulders and pulled him in for a long hug. "It's so good to see you! I'm terribly sorry for the mess and how long that took. I've been swamped these past few days but I'm so glad you're here. Please sit! Let us drink and talk, God knows the last time we did that." He let Damien lead him back to the long couch and sat reluctantly. He watched Damien's back as he fixed himself another drink. 

As Damien rambled on about this and that William felt the knot in his stomach grow bigger. This was a mistake. How could he be so childish? Damien was truly a busy man and he knows Damien, he knows that he's nothing like Mark. He would never leave him just because of some new career. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Damien had taken the seat next to him. 

"William? Are you alright?" 

He blinked and cleared his throat, "Why yes, of course, I am! Sorry about that chap, a bit tired is all but I guess I really can't complain can I?" He gave Damien a half smile and took a long drink. 

"So, what have you been up to? How are hunting trips? Any big catches lately? What was the one you went on recently? It was in Africa, correct? I've always wanted to go there. I've heard it's beautiful especially during this time of year! Tell me all about, old sport! Go on!" He looked to William excitedly who was at a loss for words. 

"Well," he began, "it was certainly beautiful. The sunsets are nothing like I've seen here and the wildlife is also something to be amazed at. We hunted some of the buffalo that were down there, wonderful beasts they are. We got to see lions, monkeys, antelope." 

Damien chimes in with an "Oh my," getting a small chuckle from William. He goes on about his adventures in the wild, the people he met there, but mostly about the hunt. He talked about how thrilling it was to take down one of the giant beasts, and he even reenacted some of his favorite moments. "I took aim, feeling that the wind was on my side of a change. It was as quiet as a graveyard, the only sound I could hear was the beating of my heart. I could feel the seconds tick by, I took a deep breath and-"

Suddenly Damien jumped from the couch with a start, "Oh my! It's almost 12:35, I'm late. I need to go." Damien began frantically running around his office getting together his notes for the meeting. "I'm terribly sorry William, we will have to continue this another time I simply must be going. Amy will escort you out. Thank you for coming by, I had a wonderful time." William's jaw tightened as he watched his dear friend struggle to get organized. It pained him to see Damien like this but it stung his pride more to be pushed aside so quickly. A small voice in the back of his head telling him repeatedly that he doesn't mean it but William wasn’t having it this time.

"Always on the run, aren't you?" William hissed through clenched teeth.

Damien looked up. "Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow to William.

"Always, 'too busy' for anything anymore. Even me," he huffed, "but that is the life of the mayor I suppose. I won't be seeing you soon. It was fun while it lasted, Mr. Mayor." William shook his head his gut flopping wildly. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't hold in all these feelings he locked away for so long. 

 

"I bid you farewell and wish you luck in your endeavors. Maybe I'll write to you sometime if you're not too busy. Or perhaps I'll come by like one of those reporters, they seem to be able to get you away from you damn office, but not your dear friend William. No, too much "important" mayor business to take care of. More important than some silly dinner reservations, or seeing your friend off as they travel to some Godforsaken country not knowing if they'll get to see you again. Oh no. More important matters to attend to." His temper was ablaze and there was no stopping him from digging the hole deeper than it was. Damien looked at him absolutely dumbfounded. 

"William…” he flinched hearing the hurt in his voice, “you know that I care about you deeply. I'm sorry you feel this way but-” he sighed heavily, “I can't just stop being mayor. I have a duty to these people. I thought you of all people would understand." William 's face was red with embarrassment.

"Understand?! The only thing I understand is how bloody easy it is for you to blow me off! How many times have I tried to see you this past, what? Week? Month? Too busy. Too busy! Always “Too Busy!” It's always an excuse!" 

Damien scoffed. “Easy? You really think it's easy to blow off my best friend? You honestly, no you honest to God think that I have no difficulty telling you no?” He ran a hand roughly through his once slicked back hair. “That I don't feel immense regret for having to tell you I can't make dinner? That I would rather be in some stuffy room with men who have sticks shoved up their asses more than you? That I didn't,” Damien’s lips trembled slightly, “I didn't break down into tears when I had to cancel dinner at our favorite restaurant? Don't you  _ dare _ tell me you think it's easy for me William. Because it's not! I would take you any day over these uptight assholes but I can't, it's my job." He punctuated the last word with a harsh tone.  

William 's eyes were fixed on the floor, he knew Damien was right but to admit that would mean that his tantrum would be for nothing and he was just too damn proud to say so. Especially after his confession about dinner.

"Whatever. I don't want to make you late to your meeting then you already are." he stopped by Damien's desk pulling out the Mayor badge he made. With a light scoff, he tossed it in his direction. "Here. To congratulate our new Mayor. I won't be bothering to see you after this. Goodbye Damien." Damien picked it up and examined the carefully crafted badge and it would have been the greatest gift given different circumstances. Damien lost it at this point, he turned to face William as he retreated towards the door. 

"You really think this is some kind of joke? That I sit here on my ass all day twiddling my thumbs until it's time to clock out? I've got news for you, Colonel. This has been my life for the past three months now! I sit here from 5 in the morning until 12 at night, Hell, sometimes I don't even sleep. I've been to my house maybe once or twice this week. I don't just sit here with my thumb up my ass, I work myself to the damn bone every day!” 

Damien's voice rose as he continued, “I'm sorry I don't have the luxury to see you anymore. I really am sorry William but if this is how you're going to treat me and something I've worked my whole life towards, then fine. Go! I don't want to see you if this is how you’re going to treat me." The last words punched holes in Williams' heart. Damn him for being right, damn him for caring too much. 

 

"Is it a luxury to give someone one phone call? To see how they're doing? Is it such a luxury to take one day off and have dinner with someone? I'm sorry that I am allowed such things. I'm sorry that I don't have a job that keeps me from seeing the people I care about, I'm sorry I'm not working myself sick for some pompous bastards who probably don't give a damn about me. I'm sorry for caring for my best friend!" 

Damien's hands slammed his desk sending papers flying. 

"Would you like me to quit William?! Is that it? Shall I quit so we can go off and be merry without a single care in the world? Shall I quit this job that I worked so damn hard for, that I went to years of schooling for, but no! My "good friend" William can't handle that I am making something of my life, something I worked hard for. I should quit!” He threw his hands up in frustration, “Who cares that this is what I worked my whole life towards? Who cares that it only took a couple of years, dedication and almost half of my life to get here? Who cares this is what I dreamed of?  _ Who cares?! _ Certainly not William Wallace. No, I should quit so at least he's happy!"

 

William swallowed the lump in his throat, his words stung. Damien was right, he had worked for years to get where he was. He spent years at university and interning to finally land this position. William felt the last of his anger falter, he couldn’t be mad at Damien for doing his job but he had already dug his grave, might as well lie in it. "Well, I'm sorry that I miss being with you! I'm sorry that I miss getting to sit and chat with you like we used to.” His voice trembled slightly, his anger replaced with sorrow, ”I’m sorry for missing you Damien, my good friend. Whom I’ve been close to for ages, I’m not used to never seeing you so I’m sorry." William was close to tears, he missed Damien more than anything. He was everything to him besides Celine and he loved him, more than he felt a friend should. He just wanted that boy he used to talk to, the boy who would sneak over to his house in the middle of the night to talk about their wild fantasies of traveling the world together. Imagining the places they would visit and who they would meet, the adventures and mischief they would get into. The same boy he grew up with on the same street of cookie-cutter houses. Damien and Mark were with him through it all, he already lost Mark and now William felt like he was losing Damien as well. 

He let out a shaky sigh turning back towards the door, it wasn't supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be easy, but of course, Damien had to make it difficult by being just as stubborn as him. William was halfway to the door when he heard Damien sigh heavily and the soft squeak of the couch. William turned back to face him one last time. Damien gave him a defeated look and William felt a pang in his chest.

The air was thick with a heavy silence, neither of them moved nor said anything. They just stared at each other, both mentally exhausted from their argument. After some time Damien was the first to break the silence. 

"Well. I guess since I'm already late for my meeting we might as well catch up." 

William turned to Damien, he bit the inside of his cheek, "Damien..."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at William who stood there chewing the inside of his lip. Damien didn’t wait for a response, his shoulders slumped as he let out an exhausted sigh, "Look I don't,” he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, “I realize that I'm always busy and I realize never seem to have time for you. I just never realized how it's been affecting you, and I want to change that. So please, sit. Please, William." 

Damiens' voice held a defeated tone to it and it killed him. William walked over, snagging a bottle of whiskey off the table and less than gracefully plopping next to Damien. He opened the top with a gentle pop and took a long pull from the bottle and passed it to Damien, who cautiously accepted.

 

"What is the plan here?"Damien pondered eyeing the amber liquid.

William shrugged gesturing slightly, "I thought it would help loosen us up a bit. I can't talk to a stick in the mud, and besides,” a small smile tugged at his lips, “we always had some of our best moments while we were drunk off our asses." 

Damien chuckled softly, he pressed the bottle to his lips taking his share of the whiskey. It was going to be an interesting afternoon. 

After a few hours of passing around the now almost empty bottle, they were both rosy cheeked and giddy. Damien had long taken his phone off its receiver and told Amy to postpone the rest of his meetings. The Colonel had stripped himself of his coat and had the top few buttons undone while Damiens' coat and tie were strewn haphazardly on the floor. Damien rested his head against the Colonel's shoulder as he lamented about the time he and the Colonel ran off during a party they were at in college and hid in one of the unoccupied rooms for the night. 

"D-do you remember? What we talked about that night?" Damien smiled as he glanced up at William who chuckled and shook his head.

"It's all a bit fuzzy, what-what did we talk about that night? Something about the girl you fancied back then, yes?"

"No, no-well yes, but after that. You, you got a bit drunk and you asked me if this is what I really wanted. Even back then you thought this was just another one of my long-winded pipe dreams. And when I said yes, you got a bit angry with me, told me that you couldn't see me happy here that you, you wanted to run away with me and forget all this, as you so delicately put it, bullshit." Damien paused, he let out a sigh. 

"I remember getting frustrated with you because I thought you were implying I wasn't cut out for being a mayor, something I've wanted for ages. But, that wasn't it. Do you remember what you told me that night?" William leaned his head back and hummed gently, he remembers that night all too well. 

"Yes, Damien, I remember."

"What did you say to me that night? Tell me." William gave a small smile wrapping an arm around his shoulder giving a light squeeze.

"I told you that you were going to make the biggest mistake of your life That you were destined for something much greater than being the mayor of a small town that no one cared about." William felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at Damien’s piercing eyes. "Something along those lines, I believe." Damien just smiled as he traced light fingers over William 's arm.

"You really think I'm that great?" he mumbled, focusing on the intricate wrinkles in Williams' sleeve. William gulped closing his eyes, he felt the warm trail Damien’s fingers were leaving on his arm. It was doing funny things to his stomach as he continued to run his fingertips over the lines of his arm. When the soft strokes stopped he let his eyes wander back to Damien’s face, his soft features, the delicacy of his eyelashes and god those eyes. William was sure some higher power was involved in the creation of those eyes. He licked his lips and shook his head gently when he realized he had stared a little too long. He must have imagined the small blush on Damien’s cheeks. 

"Of course I do. You have no idea how much you mean to me. How wonderful you are to me, that you can do so much with your life- you'll always be great to me, Damien." Damien sucked in a breath at that, he felt the rise of butterflies at his friends' words, but it wasn’t the words he was saying. He knew he meant a lot to William but the way he said those words that made his stomach do a weird dance. Damien dropped his gaze and backed up aware of what little personal space they both had, he rubbed his face with his palms trying to rid himself of the blush that crept up his cheeks. 

"I mean...I still think that you are so much more than this." William gazed at the bottle, gently swirling the remaining liquid. Leaning back against the couch he let out a disgruntled snort. He had been ridiculous earlier and it only took them getting drunk on his couch for him to realize it. Damien was and always will be one of his greatest friends. He’s been with him throughout most of his life and he couldn’t ask for a better person to call his friend. 

“Even after all this time, you’re still the same boy I grew up with.” William smiled contently as he relaxed under the calming and peaceful atmosphere. 

Damien gave him a perplexed look, “What do you mean?” 

“What I mean, is that you are still so selfless and caring as you were when we were children. Most people grow jaded after a few years and seem to lose that part of themselves but you, you’ve managed to keep it. I don’t know how you do it, Damien.” 

Damien hummed gently letting his words roll around in his head. 

“I believe I’ve kept it up for so long because of my good friend William. He’s always been there for me and knows when to put me back in check when I get too out of line. He’s my best support and someone I admire dearly.” William let out a hearty chuckle slapping Damien on the shoulder. 

“My dear boy, I don’t see how God doesn’t strike you down right now for your blatant lies! Admire? Me? Those words do not belong in the same sentence!” 

Damien rolled his eyes shaking his head, “Well, from recent events I may have to agree!” 

William shot him a weak glare, he set the bottle on the floor only to notice the pin was nearby. He scooped it up examining his craftsmanship scrunching up his nose in disgust. 

“You were the cause of all this you ugly thing,” William mumbled, Damien reached over to stroke one of the silken strands. 

“I think it’s quite charming actually. Where did you learn to make this sort of thing?” William bit the inside of his cheek, “From your sister, Celine actually.” 

“Ouch, my own sister taught you to make this!” Damien placed a hand over his heart dramatically. Damien took the pin and closely eyed its detail, the beautiful black silk and lettering set against a white button. It was gorgeous and well done, it was starting to grow on Damien. 

“I think I’m going to keep it.” William fixed Damien with a puzzled stare. “Keep it? Whatever for?” 

“Think of it as a testament to us starting over. From this day forward, I Damien Paxton, as mayor of this fine city promise to do everything I can to make it a wondrous place. And I as Damien promise to you William to be a better friend and make time to spend with you. Life is ours for the choosing and I choose to spend a good portion of my life surrounded by people I love.” 

William couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face, he wrapped an arm around Damien pulling him towards his chest. Damien gave a small yelp as he collided with William’s chest. He chuckled shaking his head at his drunk friend. 

 

“And I, William Wallace, promise to be less of an asshole from this day forward and be more supportive for my good friend the mayor!” He pounded his chest with his fist proudly. 

“William keep it down. The whole city can hear you.” Damien chuckled softly patting him on the shoulder. 

“Bully! Let them hear me! They need to know that you’re my good chap and that I support you even if I think your job is stupid! You’re my best friend Damien! I won’t ever forget that!” 

William hugged Damien into his chest as he slowly fell over on top of him. Damien was getting squished back into his couch with each passing second. He frantically slapped William’s chest trying to get him up but he was drunk and seemed to be falling asleep. Damien huffed, accepting his fate and let William lay them on the couch, William pinning Damien underneath him. Damien groaned and smacked his cheek in an attempt to wake him up. William stirred slightly lifting his head muttering under his breath. 

“William, you are crushing me. Get off.” William grunted sitting up allowing Damien to wiggle free before he had the chance to stand William pulled him back down but this time Damien was on top being held against his chest. 

Damien fell back with an undignified squawk, “William, I need to go back to work. Let go.” 

Will shook his head, “Nuuh, you’re staying here. Besides, you need to sleep too. Your bags have bags under them old chap.”

“Thank you for noticing,” Damien grumbled displeased. 

“Now hush and let us rest. You can work tomorrow.” William thought for a moment, “After breakfast.” 

Damien smiled and settled into the new position, he’ll have to hand it to William he was very comfortable. After the events of today, he was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion creeping up on him. 

Just before he dozed off he heard William mumble in his drunken stupor, “I love you, Damien. No matter what” 

Damien looked at him with a slightly shocked look. He didn’t know which “love” he meant, and he didn’t know which one he wanted him to mean. Damien just smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. They’ll figure that out tomorrow, for now, sleep. “I love you too William, good night.” 


End file.
